


Σ 'αγαπώ

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, hunting scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first meet Carlisle Cullen I was intrigued by him, his eye color, his personality, his compassion and the fact that I could not read his mind. But most of all because he broke the walls that I had put around my heart after my wife Sulpicia had broken it. I had fallen for him hard and one night I finally suduced him but what I thought was going to be happily ever after didn't happen. Sulpicia decided to visit and I introduced him to her and a few hours later...he left without tell me anything. I was heartbroken worse then when Sulpicia left me...I wanted nothing more then to die but right when I was losing hope I found something wonderful and shocking. A miracle happen and I was both excited and scared, one March 21st I gave birth to my two miracles, my beloved children. I was happy to know that they aged and had control over themselves even if they were full vampires, years passed by and I finally knew what became of my dearest friend, he had created his own family and seem to be living just perfectly as if nothing happen between us which is fine by me even though I still long for him.  More Summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

When I first meet Carlisle Cullen I was intrigued by him, his eye color, his personality, his compassion and the fact that I could not read his mind. But most of all because he broke the walls that I had put around my heart after my wife Sulpicia had broken it. I had fallen for him hard and one night I finally suduced him but what I thought was going to be happily ever after didn't happen. Sulpicia decided to visit and I introduced him to her and a few hours later...he left without tell me anything. I was heartbroken worse then when Sulpicia left me...I wanted nothing more then to die but right when I was losing hope I found something wonderful and shocking. A miracle happen and I was both excited and scared, on December 25th  I gave birth to my two miracles, my beloved children. I was happy to know that they aged and had control over themselves even if they were full vampires, years passed by and I finally knew what became of my dearest friend, he had created his own family and seem to be living just perfectly as if nothing happen between us which is fine by me even though I still long for him. Later I saw him again I was devastated that he broken a rule but the worst thing was to happen when we meet up on the field, I found out my children's favorite toys, were in fact real wolves that belong to the Quileute Tribe, they get imprinted on along with some of my guards. Now we're thrust into a world were we need to stop being enemies and become on big family and work together to defeat this new evil that's rising.


	2. The Meeting

**EgyptAdbydos:**  Believe it or not my mom and I talk about this story many times, we keep changing it and so on...but I'll try to keep it in order. Anyways I decided to start from the beginning, so enjoy. And please R&R. I also want to thank my friend Shakaka for editing this, so thanks Shakaka. :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything, the cannon characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own my OC's.

 **Warnings:**  slash pairings (don't like don't read), mentions of sex, some smut, Mpregs (again don't like don't read) spiritual things and mentions of dark magic. Also warning you guys now I tend to change POV's, or change it from first person to third person, just a heads up.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Aro's POV**

I was bored, nothing was happening. No one breaking the law, which is a shock, but I suppose that was because the vampire community was learning. My brother Marcus was reading a book, and my other brother, Caius, was glaring sourly at the wall - which was normal for him. I looked back down to the page I was reading, and having read it too many times, I already knew how it would end. I also knew how many dust particles said book had. I was about to say something when the throne room door opened, Demetri illuminating himself in the entrance. I blinked, and looked at the stranger behind him as Felix closed the doors after they entered. He was gazing around in awe, and I watched his every movement as if I was under a spell. His golden hair framed his face perfectly, his body was well-built, and when I looked into his eyes and they met mine, I felt something warm spread through my body…Almost like a shock.

They were a soft golden color, and I found myself wondering why—not that it made his beauty any less flawless. On the contrary, it made him exotic... _much_  more handsome. His soft yellow eyes never left my red ones as I stared, and excitement ran through me. Had he felt this pull too? Did he experience these feelings like I did?

My still heart felt like it was leaping for every step he took closer to my throne. I wanted nothing more than to hold him, kiss him, and let him have his way with me. I didn't understand what it was about this strange golden-eyed vampire that made me feel this way. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not; I had promised never to love another after my wife, Sulpicia, broke me...But this stranger had somehow already destroyed some of the hardened walls around my heart, and with as little as his sheer presence. I must know his name. I must know  _all_ of him.

"Hello, and welcome to Volterra, young friend! My name is Aro." I said softly, cheerfully, trying not to scare him.

He smiled at me, and it made me falter when I glided closer toward him…Who was he, and why did he have this effect on me? His smile was sincere and warm, his face gentle and exultant. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted nothing more than to protect his innocence from the world...from myself.

"It's nice to meet you, Aro," His sweet voice drifted over to me, making me fluster with want for him. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

His voice was like a warm breeze blowing on wind chimes. It was pleasant yet masculine, and I found myself wanting to hear him talk more, just so Icould listen to his saccharine voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Carlisle." I said to him, smiling, letting his name out slowly, testing how it sounded on my tongue.

 _Yes, very nice to meet you_ … I thought to myself. Looking at him from up close just made these feelings even stronger. He looked excited when I said his name, and his smile was brighter. It made me feel hope that maybe he too sensed this pull...these feelings.

"Would you like to stay a while?" I asked, silently adding the  _please stay_. I begged a little with my eyes.

He nodded and smiled, glancing around before looking back at me, his eyes alight with curiosity and interest. I smiled and turned back to myBrothers, who had quietly been watching the scene unfold before of them. I noticed how Marcus sat straighter, and when he looked at me with so much shock in his eyes, it made me feel uneasy. Caius noticed it as well, for he had turned to see Marcus while the other Brother recovered himself and relaxed, but remained lookingbetween Carlisle and I with interest.

I wondered what he had seen. Did he see my bond with this strange vampire? I found myself wanting to know how strong my bond with Carlisle was, to see if Carlisle felt it as strongly as I did...But I could wait until later—first, I wanted to be the one to show our guest to his chambers, and give him a tour of the Castle.

"Brothers, Carlisle will be staying with us for as long as he wishes. Now if you could excuse me, I shall show him to his chambers." I spoke, a superior and somewhat inconsiderate tone of voice slipping through my words.

Marcus didn't look surprised, but Caius looked confused. He looked between Carlisle, Marcus and I as I turned on my heel and regarded Carlisle, whoseemed shocked but happy that he was allowed to stay.

"Thank you." He praised me, making my still heart flutter, if that were possible.

"You're very welcome, dear friend." I smiled, gesturing to the doors.

Carlisle walked alongside me as I made my way to the doors, which Demetri opened and bowed slightly as I passed by. Once I was in the hallway and the throne room doors closed behind us, I looked at Carlisle, studying him as we walked by the paintings.

" _Beautiful_." He whispered, staring around at the paintings lining the walls in awe.

"They're originals, too." I said, grinning at him, delighted that he seemed to enjoy art also.

"Really, that makes them all the more beautiful, no?" He asked, smiling at me.

Unexpectedly, I just then noticed that while we were walking side-by-side, that he was a good five inches or so taller than me. It didn't bother me at all, though. It was just surprising.

I reached out on impulse and touched his hand, and two things happened that shocked me a great deal. One: his thoughts and memories. I couldn't view them. And two: I felt this sudden electrical shock run through my hand that was touching him, and it travelled all throughout my body. I looked into his wide, astonished golden eyes, and knew right away he felt it too...

It looked like I couldn't read his thoughts or see his memories, and that meant I needed to familiarise myself with him the old-fashioned way. Something I would have found irritating were it anyone but with him...But with him, I didn't seem to mind.


End file.
